


Dear Brother of Mine

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Crossover Pairings, Death, Dubious Consent, Force Bond, Force Choking, Human Experimentation, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Torture, Twin Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luke actually had a twin brother, not a sister? What if that twin brother has been brought up by Vader and Palpatine, completely consumed by the Dark?</p><p>And what if, when the two finally met, his brother would take a very unhealthy interest in Luke?</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that Lawrence played by Peter O'Toole would make a great twin brother to Luke. I was also itching for a forbidden incest fic. I don't know, I just wanted to write this. Also, Lawrence is acting rather out of character here, since I am mostly using him for his looks from the movie version. 
> 
> Forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Lord Vader felt apprehensive. He did not know if what he was about to do was a good idea after all. Well, he would have to do it at some point, but he also would have liked to do it at a later time. If only the Emperor would share the same sentiment.

He walked up to a huge, metallic door. The area of the Death Star he was in was one that has been generally avoided by everyone. There was a good reason for that.

Vader punched in the code to open the door that only he and a few others knew. When it swooshed open, the smell of blood hit him hard. He should have expected that.

“Lawrence.” Said Vader after entering.

His son looked up from what he was doing, his hand still in some unfortunate fool’s chest. Impossibly blue eyes blinked lazily. Blood covered him from head to toe and Vader was certain none of it belong to his deranged son. Even while holding a bloodied heart in his hand, he appeared as unfazed as ever, a blank, almost bored expression on his face. Lawrence looked at him with intensity that felt uncomfortable, as if he were privy to every secret of one’s soul. Vader took the silence and focused gaze as his cue to continue speaking.

“The Emperor has sent me to give you some news. I think you will find it interesting.”

His son simply titled his head in curiosity, like a bird watching its prey. This was the biggest reaction he has gotten from Lawrence so far. When his son found something that didn’t bore him, he would make such gestures. But the blank expression would still remain. Vader guessed news from Palpatine himself were enough to ignite a spark of interest in his son.

“We have been able to locate your twin brother.”

There. He said it. It was out in the open now and he could do nothing to reverse it.

Vader watched in fascination as his son’s eyes actually widened in surprise. A shudder went through Lawrence, as if he awoke from some trance. He took his hand out of the dead man’s chest and slowly walked towards his father. He stopped a few steps away, his gaze even more intense than before.

“I have a brother?”

Lord Darth Vader would never admit it, but he almost jumped in surprise. He didn’t remember the last time Lawrence has actually spoken to him.

“Yes. He has been hidden by my old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi blocked us from feeling the boy in the Force, so we had no idea that he even existed. I was sure your mother had given birth only to you. But now that Kenobi started training him, it was very easy to locate your bother.”

Lawrence’s face twisted in an ugly grimace. He was expressing more emotions right now than in the last few years.

“Then why don’t I feel him? He is my twin, is he not? Shouldn’t twin bonds be the strongest?” Asked Lawrence in a tense tone.

“I told you, he has been blocked. You will need to find him in the Force by yourself first, if you want to feel him.”

Lawrence looked as if he did not believe his father. But he did close his eyes. The young man let out a huge breath and stilled. Vader assumed he was looking in the Force for his brother.

After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few minutes, his son’s eyes shot wide open. A huge grin split over his face. Vader shuddered inside. Considering Lawrence usually did not display emotions openly like that, the sight was extremely disturbing.

“I can feel him! He is so bright, the Light is strong with him… My twin… My brother…” Lawrence uttered in a breathy whisper.

He looked excited. A dark light shone in his eyes, getting brighter with every second. Lord Vader wondered, not for the first time, if it wouldn’t have been better if his son has never been born. The Dark has twisted him to the point where no one knew what Lawrence would do next. Often Vader would find him cutting someone down with his lightsaber, just because they didn’t move out of his way fast enough. His fascination with gore and death was also a problem. Not to mention the twisted experiments he often found him conducting on some poor soul that has annoyed the young man. Palpatine didn’t see a problem with this though. The Emperor delighted in the carnage and darkness his heir was spreading around. He actually encouraged the other in his evil ways. His son was so deranged that he didn’t even need to access his Sith powers. His eyes shone as blue as the day he was born, yet, they were more terrifying than the yellow gaze of any Sith Lord in existence. Although, they did glow unnaturally when he was accessing his Force powers. It was strange. Palpatine and Vader often wondered why this was happening, but considering it wasn’t doing any harm to Lawrence, they simply ignored it after some time.

A quiet giggle brought Vader out of his thoughts. He looked at his son startled. He almost couldn’t believe that the sound has been made by Lawrence. But there was no one else in the room and his son was the only one who could have done that. The giggles started to get louder, until Lawrence was actually laughing. The sound was simply wrong. It wasn’t a happy laugh, but a sinister one, filled with darkness. He kept going for a few more seconds, until he looked at his father, the grin still on his face, his eyes shining with dark promises.

“When are we retrieving him?” Asked Lawrence in the same breathy voice as before.

Vader was really getting worried. This was not a normal behavior, at least by his son’s standards. Maybe the Emperor was wrong when he thought it would be a good idea to inform the other of his lost sibling.

“We are actually leaving for Tatooine right now. I will personally retrieve your brother, so there are no surprises and we don’t lose him again. The Emperor wants you to stay on the Death Star and prepare everything for his arrival.” He answered.

Lawrence’s grin didn’t diminish at all when he informed him that he won’t be able to come with Vader. If anything, he looked even more excited. Vader didn’t even want to know what was going through that deranged mind of his. He was already getting worried for his other child.

“I understand.” Was the short answer.

Considering he has told Lawrence everything he had to, he only nodded his head in farewell and tensely turned around to leave the other, wanting to be as far away as he could from his offspring. Vader was already out in the corridor when he heard a quiet whisper behind him.

“What’s his name?”

Vader paused, wondering if he should answer or not. Well, it wasn’t like Lawrence wouldn’t find out at some point anyway.

“Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

With those parting words, Vader hurried away. He had a son to retrieve.

***

After Lord Vader left him, Lawrence stood unmoving for a few seconds. His dark mind was already forming plans and looking at the facts.

He had a brother. A twin brother at that. This would explain so much, why he felt so detached, incomplete. Lawrence always had a problem with associating with other people. He didn’t see them as anything but annoyances. He couldn’t find anyone that would feel _right_ to him; that would fill this strange emptiness he felt in his soul.

This must have also been the reason why his Force powers were so unbalanced. The Force is linked to the soul, and since he shared his with his twin as it usually is, that meant he needed the other to access its full potential and get it under control. This was why he would sometimes have bursts of power that would kill anyone in close proximity to him. Not that the Emperor or he minded a few dead bodies from time to time, but it would feel so much better to finally be in complete control of the Force. And with this, maybe his experiments would finally be successful.

Lawrence wondered how his brother looked. Was he an exact copy of him? Or maybe he looked completely different, the opposite of Lawrence’s blond hair and blue eyes. And what was he like? The Light, it felt so strong when he touched his brother’s presence in the Force. He wanted to taint it. To have his brother reek of the Dark. He would embrace the other’s light with his precious darkness, squash it until there was nothing left. Lawrence would teach him. He will be there to show Luke the way, his rightful place. He will keep him close, never let him out of his sight. Lawrence wouldn’t allow anyone to touch his brother. He was already possessive of Luke, the other part of his soul. He would take care of him, as if he were taking care of himself. After all, weren’t they the same person, just split? And when he finally became Emperor, his dearest brother will stand beside him, the two of them ruling over those pitiful worms that were below them in every way. He could see it all clearly in his mind’s eye.

“Luke… I can’t wait to meet you… My precious twin… _**My soul**_ …” He whispered to himself.

Lawrence laughed loudly, the sound filled with dark glee.

***

Vader shuddered as he heard his son’s deranged laughter down the corridor. He prayed for them all that they would survive whatever it was that Lawrence planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long wait, but life, allergy, University - generally everything seemed to be against me writing this chapter.
> 
> I hope the length makes up for the wait. 
> 
> Also, Lawrence is a creep, hence the picture I made while listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

[](http://s1207.photobucket.com/user/Sushi-sensei/media/Fics/Closer%202.jpg.html)

Lord Vader looked on with disdain upon the planet they were approaching. Tatooine. This place held nothing but bad memories and negative emotions. And then there was the sand. The hate he had for it as Anakin Skywalker never really diminished, if anything, it grew with years. This is why he has followed one of his rare whims and made sure there was a greenhouse on the Death Star; a small, green paradise, where he could go and relax among plants and water, away from the coarse sand.

But now was not the time to think about the unpleasant aspects of the place of his birth. No, he had a much more positive reason for being here.

Luke. His son.

Vader, like Lawrence, has already felt him in the Force too. He was surprised by how bright the child’s presence was, how Light. Tatooine was not a nice place, even if one weren’t a slave. Luke must have faced his own fair share of hardships and tribulations, yet, his presence in the Force remained so pure and untainted. Vader wondered whether he should allow him to retain his innocence. The presence… It reminded him of Padmé. It was like feeling her soul again. But then, Vader remembered that this was HIS son. It was impossible for Luke to remain Light his whole life, his destiny was to stand with his family in the Dark. His wife was dead and there was nothing that could be done to bring her back. Anakin Skywalker has died with her and Darth Vader was all that remained. This meant that Luke no longer could be allowed to stay the way he was. He needed to be brought to his rightful place and taught the ways of the Sith. Vader would make sure to make this happen.

He wasn’t too worried about Palpatine. The Emperor already chose his other son as his heir and has been grooming him since birth to take his place. There was no danger of him being too interested in Luke.

No. Vader was worried about another person: Lawrence.

The way he has been acting after hearing the news about his twin has been disturbing. Vader couldn’t stop thinking about the dark gleam he has seen in the other’s eyes. Not to mention the chilling laughter that still rung in his ears. He hoped Lawrence wouldn’t hurt Luke the moment he met him. He wished he could spare his other child the meeting with his deranged twin brother. As much as Vader wanted Luke to join him in the Dark, he did not want him to fall prey to Lawrence’s twisted mind.

He hoped that all would turn out well in the end, but deep inside, Lord Darth Vader knew it would not.

***

Luke was bored.

His aunt and uncle have left to deal with some business, away from home. Ben was also gone. He promised he would be back soon with some new training equipment, but it has been four standard hours already and no sign of the older man. Luke started to wonder if he was ever going to return.

Luke looked in contemplation at the lightsaber Ben has given him. He reached for it and activated the weapon, looking at the blue light with wonder.

This was his father’s. The only thing he had of him. Luke’s eyes took on a sad look. His father was dead, if he were to believe Ben. This was all that was left of him. He could never meet his father, never ask him why he has abandoned him. Luke kept looking at the soft blue light, lost in thought.

His father. A Jedi Knight. Killed by Darth Vader.

He suddenly felt a flash of anger. It was all Vader’s fault; he was to blame for Luke being left alone in the Universe. If it wasn’t for the Sith Lord, he would have been able to enjoy having a father, or at least getting answers to his questions. Instead, he was stuck on Tatooine, where no one really liked him. He also could never truly connect with his aunt and uncle. This left him feeling lonely and he often wondered if maybe ending his life wouldn’t have been the best course of action. But then Ben Kenobi appeared with his father’s lightsaber and a promise of a better future.

Luke vowed that he would become the strongest Jedi Knight in existence and he would avenge his father.

His musings were interrupted by a sound of a landing ship. Luke listened to the commotion outside his house in surprise. This sounded like a really big ship, bigger than the usual, small transporters that sometimes passed his home. Luke felt intrigued. He decided to check it out. Maybe Ben came back with the new training equipment?

After a second of though, Luke decided to strap his father’s lightsaber to his belt.

The sun was extremely hot today. Luke had to shield his eyes from the bright light when he exited his home. When his eyes finally adjusted, his gaze moved to the ship that has landed not far from his house.

His eyes widened in surprise. It was an Imperial ship, the symbol of the Galactic Empire standing out on its side. It looked like one of those private shuttles that they used to transport important public figures.

Luke tensed when the doors to the ship opened with a hiss. His hand hovered uncertainly over his father’s lightsaber. Luke readied himself to run.

A few Stormtroopers walked out of the shuttle, their weapons at ready. They formed two lines on each side of the exit, facing each other. They were clearly waiting for something.

Luke’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open a little. Lord Darth Vader himself just came out of the ship in all his dark glory. Luke felt a shiver of fear pass through him. Vader was much more intimidating than he thought. He was huge, at least six feet tall, if not more. Covered from head to toe in black armor, he looked like something that came out straight from a nightmare. Luke felt terrified, but his fear slowly made way for anger.

This was the one who killed his father.

Luke reached for the lightsaber. He put it in front of himself and activated the weapon. The sound must have alerted the newcomers of his presence, because Lord Vader turned his head towards him. Luke knew he probably didn’t have much of a chance against the Sith Lord, but damn him if he wouldn’t at least try to avenge his father. He would rather die than waste an opportunity for revenge. Ben would probably scold him for rushing in like that, but he didn’t care at this moment. All that mattered was that the man that has killed his father was standing right before him.

With new resolve, Luke let out a battle cry and ran at the imposing figure, his lightsaber held high above his head. He saw the Stormtroopers aim their blasters at him, but Luke didn’t stop. He kept on running, his anger driving him forward.

Lord Vader, however, didn’t seem to be too phased about the young man running towards him. He only gave a signal with his hand to the troopers to drop their weapons. Luke felt his ire raise at the gesture. Vader wasn’t even taking him seriously. He would show him!

Luke was a few steps away from the landing party now. But before he could reach them and just smash his lightsaber into Vader, the Sith Lord put up one of his hands before himself, the palm outstretched. Luke suddenly halted, some kind of invisible force stopping his movements. He felt his world spinning and then blackness started to take over his vision.

Luke Skywalker started to lose his conscious. The last thing he remembered were strong arms holding him and an alerted voice speaking softly.

“Forgive me, my son.”

The world went black.

***

Vader looked at his son laying unconscious in his arms. This wasn’t how he expected their first meeting to go. He wanted to sweep into Luke’s world as a savior that would take him away from the cruel and unloving reality of Tatooine. Instead, his precious child actually tried to attack him with his own, old lightsaber. How did he even came by it? It must have been Kenobi. The old bastard probably held onto his weapon since their last fight, when his old Master left him to die.

Vader stood up, carrying Luke onto the shuttle. It didn’t matter anymore. He had what he came for.

***

Luke awoke slowly. He groaned, burying his head in the soft pillows under him. The bed he was in was really comfortable…

Wait. This wasn’t his bed.

The young man sat up abruptly, looking around wildly. He didn’t recognize the room he was in. Definitely not his bedroom back on Tatooine.

“I am glad you are awake. Forgive me, I had to put you under a Force sleep. It was necessary in your emotional state. You could have hurt yourself.” Said an alerted voice to his left gently.

Luke’s head whipped to the side. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing next to his bed.

“I would advise you to not make any hasty decisions. No one will harm you here, but I am not above using the Force to make you behave.” Said Vader, his voice still soft.

Luke felt his mouth open and close in shock. What was going on? Why was he still alive?

“All your questions can be easily answered. You just need to ask them.” Said Vader.

Luke’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was the other reading his mind?

“Forgive me, but I am not doing it voluntarily. You are projecting your thoughts very loudly, child.” Was his answer.

Luke huffed angrily. He was not a child! Also, how was he supposed to trust Vader: the killer of his father?

What would Ben do?

“I do not know what lies Kenobi has told you, but whatever they were, I assure you, I would never lie to you myself. Why would I? You are precious to me.”

Luke was even more confused now. He was also angry and scared. He just felt like crying at this point from the strangeness of the situation.

“What are you talking about?! You killed my father, didn’t you?! Why didn’t you kill me yet?!” Shouted Luke, his emotions finally taking a toll on him.

Vader looked at him still unmoving. He sighed.

“Child, what did Kenobi tell you exactly about your father?”

Luke felt anger rise in him. How dare did Vader ask him that?!

“He told me my father was Anakin Skywalker and that he was a great Jedi Knight. He told me you killed him!” He replied angrily.

Vader took a step towards the bed, bringing him closer to Luke. The young man scooted back to put more distance between them. He tried to discreetly find his lightsaber, but realized it was gone. Vader must have taken it.

“Child… What Kenobi told you was a lie. Luke, I am your father.”

It was like the world has stopped moving. Luke felt his breath escape him in a chocked gasp. He felt as if the life was being sucked out of him. Black spots danced in front of his vision.

“You lie…” He whispered, unable to do much more.

Vader shook his head, probably in pity.

“I do not, my child. You have been taken away from me when you were born. I did not even know about your existence, because Kenobi hid your presence from me in the Force. But I have been able to find you when he decided to train you; the block he put in place fell.” Answered Vader calmly.

Luke could not believe this. But Ben told him…

“My father was Anakin Skywalker…” He whispered again.

“Anakin Skywalker was my name before I became a Sith Lord, which is when I took on the name Darth Vader.”

Luke didn’t know what to think, what to feel. He felt so lost and small, like a little child. He shut off completely, the weight of the information too enormous on his young mind. It felt as if he were underwater, hearing sounds and seeing everything, but blurred. He was aware of Vader sitting down on the bed next to him and taking him by the shoulders, shaking him gently. The Sith Lord was speaking to him, his voice commanding. But Luke did not hear the words, only the muffled sound. He sat there on the bed, frozen.

His father… was not dead.

He had a father.

Family.

“Luke.” Came the dark voice again, this time more clearly.

Luke looked up at the other dazedly. His eyes had tears in them. They were slowly trailing down his cheeks. Luke didn’t even realize he was crying.

“Y-you… are truly my father?” He asked hoarsely, the emotion clear in his voice.

One of Vader’s hand reached out towards his face, gently whipping the tears away. He trailed it down softly in a caress, still as delicate as possible. The complete contrast to his appearance.

“Oh child, of course I am. I am sorry that it took me so long to find you. I can only hope you will forgive me one day.” Said the Sith Lord, regret clear in his voice.

Luke did not know what made him do it, but he jumped at Vader next, his arms wrapping around the older man in a hug. He buried his face in the dark of his father’s clothing. His father…

Vader did not act surprised, still composed as ever. One of his arms wrapped around Luke, pulling him tighter against his chest. His other started to softly pet the young man on the head, comfortingly.

“My dearest child… I can only imagine the hardships you had to face on that blasted planet. I promise you, you will never feel pain again. You are my son. You have a family now and family always sticks together.” Uttered Vader softly, his voice actually breaking a little.

Luke only sobbed softly. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had someone who would care for him, not treat him like a freak.

Vader’s hand tightened around him even more, his other joining the first one around Luke. He must have heard his thoughts.

“You are not a freak my child. You are so much more than those petty, jealous nothings. They are simply afraid of your powers. They know you are special and it causes them to lash out. But there is NOTHING wrong with you.” He said, anger creeping into his voice.

Luke sniffed and buried himself deeper into his father’s arms. He inhaled the scent of leather and metal deeply, finding it comforting for some reason. Luke felt a hesitant smile spreading over his lips. He had a father.

“Welcome home, my son.”

***

After calming down and letting go of his father, Luke looked at the other in thought. He knew anyone else would find it strange that he accepted the Sith’s words so quickly. Yet, deep down in his very soul, Luke knew his words to be nothing but the truth. This also explained why he never truly trusted what Ben told him. It must have been the Force, trying to tell him that the old man was lying to him.

“I want to show you around the Death Star, since it will be your home from now on. You need to know your way around. But first, I think you should refresh and put on some better clothing. I am sure the material your clothes are made of is not the most comfortable in the world.” His father said, rising from the bed.

“If you go through this door, you will find a bathroom with everything you need. There are also some clothes laid out for you. Sadly, I did not know what size you were before I retrieved you, so for now you will have to wear one of the standard uniforms. But I promise that once you get settled we will have you fitted in your own personal set of clothing, just like your brother.” He continued, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Luke looked up startled at his father. Did he just…

“I have a brother?” He asked in a breathy tone.

For some reason, his father froze. It was visible in his posture. He was tense for a moment and Luke did not understand what is was that has made him react like that. Was he not supposed to ask this question?

“Yes… I forgot about…” Vader muttered under his breath, ignoring Luke.

He turned towards him, his posture still tense.

“You have a twin brother. Lawrence.” Was all he said.

Luke felt as if there was more to his father’s reluctance to talk about his twin. But right now he didn’t want to dwell on it. He not only found out that his father was alive, now he also had a brother! He couldn’t believe his luck. Did that also mean…

“And… mother?” He asked hesitantly.

A strong wave of sadness hit him. At first he did not understand where it came from. But then, Luke looked at Vader and saw his slumped posture. It must be some kind of Force thing, because the emotion clearly belonged to the man in front of him, yet he could feel it as if it were his own.

“You mother… she has passed away, a long time ago. I’m sorry Luke.” Vader said softly.

Luke felt himself sadden a little. Of course it would be too good to be true to have his whole family alive and well. No matter, he would mourn his mother later. For now, he had his father and a brother to be happy about.

“When will I meet my brother?”

Vader looked at him for a long, tense moment, before answering.

“Soon. For now, go get ready. There is much we have to do, my child.”

***

Luke looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had to be honest: he felt like a little child when he saw how much water was in the shower. It just kept raining down on him, on and on. This much water would have been worth a whole year of eating on Tatooine. Here, he could use it just to wash himself, instead of using a refresher. It felt incredible. And the clothes he had been given… The material was so soft, Luke just wanted to bury himself in it and sleep. On Tatooine, he wouldn’t have been able to afford such luxurious clothing. And it didn’t matter that the uniform was a simple grey color, or that it was a little too big on him. He loved it.

Luke exited the bathroom. His father was waiting for him, sitting on the bed and looking through some kind of holographic pad.

Vader looked up when he felt his son’s presence in the room. He nodded at the other approvingly and stood up slowly.

“Let’s go, my child.” He said, moving towards the doors.

Luke followed his father with enthusiasm.

***

They didn’t get too far, when a young man crossed their path.

“Father.” Was all he said.

Vader tensed immediately. Luke looked in curiosity at the newcomer. He was a little taller than him and seemed a little older. The other was wearing a dark green, military uniform that fit his physique well. His blond hair looked like starlight, slicked to the side in a neat hairstyle. The young man’s eyes were a piercing blue color, almost electrifying. They were focused on Luke with great intensity that started to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me, father?” Said the newcomer, his eyes never leaving Luke.

Luke noticed that Vader’s fists were clenched at his sides, but he did nothing else. His father turned to him and with his board hand indicated that he look at the other.

“Luke, meet your… brother. Lawrence.” Were his short, clipped words.

Luke looked fast at his twin with wonder.

“We don’t look the same.” He deadpanned.

Lawrence smiled at him softly, his eyes crinkling pleasantly.

“Not all twins look the same. We are what they call fraternal twins.” He explained calmly.

“Oh…”

He felt a little embarrassed at being so stupid, but it was not his fault he never got proper education while on Tatooine.

Luke looked from his brother to father, not really knowing what he was supposed to do now. Well, he could introduce himself at least.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lawrence. I’m Luke.” He said, sticking out his hand in greeting towards the other.

A strange light passed through his twin’s eyes, the gaze never wavering from Luke. He grasped the outstretched hand, his grip strong and sure. Lawrence’s smile widened.

“Believe me, my dearest brother, the pleasure is all mine.”

He was looking deep into Luke’s eyes while saying this, the strange gleam still present in his own gaze. Luke felt Lawrence caress his still grasped hand with his thumb in a slow, circular motion. He almost yanked it away at the gesture, but then remembered that that would probably be considered rude. Plus, maybe it was normal among brothers to do that? Luke had no idea how a relationship like this worked, especially between twins. So instead, he let Lawrence hold his hand a little while longer, withstanding the touching, until the other finally let go.

Lawrence, for the first time since their meeting, turned his eyes to their father, who was observing them silently.

“The Emperor wishes to see you, father. He said there are some important plans you two need to look over. I have been tasked with showing dear Luke around the Death Star.” He said, a smirk appearing on his handsome face.

Luke assumed that the relationship between his twin and their father wasn’t the best one, if Vader’s tense posture towards the words was anything to go by. Or maybe he was simply dreading seeing the Emperor?

“And when has he told you that, I wonder?” Questioned their father.

Lawrence just shrugged nonchalantly, the smirk still present on his face.

“When you were on Tatooine. He didn’t specify what it was you would be discussing, but he did mention that this would be the perfect opportunity for Luke and me to get to know each other.”

After saying this, Lawrence’s intense stare returned to Luke.

Luke was starting to feel really uncomfortable with the whole situation. This was not how he imagined his first meeting with Lawrence would go. And the way his father was tense and radiated anger since his twin appeared… It felt wrong. Family shouldn’t act like that, right?

Vader was silent, looking at Lawrence, or at least Luke assumed he did. His twin on the other hand was still observing him.

“I think the Emperor will excuse me this time, if I were to stay with you and Luke…” He started slowly.

“I don’t believe so. He was very insistent that you join him immediately.” Interrupted Lawrence.

Vader nodded curtly.

“Very well then. I am… leaving Luke in your hands.” Said Vader reluctantly.

He turned to Luke and hugged him tightly. Vader whispered in his ear so his brother wouldn’t hear.

“Be safe, my child.”

Then he let go of him and walked away, leaving Luke alone with Lawrence.

***

They have been walking around for at least two, if not three, standard hours. While Luke was at first excited to see his new home and get to know his brother, the excitement was slowly dying down. Luke was getting tired, the weight of what he has found out on that day hitting him hard. The kidnapping, finding out he has a family - it was emotionally taxing. And so far there was nothing special about the Death Star. The rooms Lawrence has showed him were very standard for a military base. Luke knew there were places that he wasn’t supposed to see yet, because a few times already his twin steered him away from various doors, telling him that he was not ready to see what’s behind them. Luke didn’t think much of it. The day was already eventful so Lawrence was probably right. And when it came to his twin… He wasn’t very talkative. Actually, so far he has only spoken when explaining where they were. Luke wanted to ask him so many questions, but the intense gaze his brother had on him all the time made him feel uncomfortable, so he kept quiet. At least he wasn't touching him.

“Luke.” He heard a soft voice to his right.

Luke turned towards Lawrence in curiosity. This was the first time since their little trip started that the other called him by his name.

“I know that what I have shown you so far must be pretty boring, but the Emperor believes that you need to adjust to everything slowly. We don’t want to put too much strain on you right away. So... this is the last place we will be visiting today. I hope this will make your already jumbled emotions calm down a little. And yes, I can feel them, you are projecting very loudly, dear brother.” Said Lawrence, a smile on his face.

Luke blushed in embarrassment. He really needed to start working on blocking his thoughts and feelings from his newfound family.

“Where are we?” He asked instead.

Lawrence’s grin widened.

“This door here leads to the greenhouse. It was the only special request father had when they were planning the Death Star, or at least this is what I have been able to find out. The only people allowed in here are the ones who maintain the place, the Emperor, father, me, and now you. I hope you will like it. I left the best for last.” Explained Lawrence, punching in the code to open the door.

Luke felt his breath stop when his gaze fell upon what was behind it.

He saw paradise.

***

Lawrence observed as his brother’s eyes sparkled in wonder, his mouth open in a breathless smile. Luke completely ignored him and ran inside the greenhouse, laughing happily.

“There is so much green! And so much water! Have you seen the waterfall, Lawrence?” He trailed off, running deeper into the green paradise.

Lawrence only smiled at the other indulgently, watching as Luke disappeared among the various exotic plants. But in his eyes, a dark light appeared.

Luke… His precious twin brother.

He was perfect.

Luke was a little shorter than Lawrence himself, but that only added to his charm, making him seem younger. Lawrence marveled at his golden hair, imagining what it would feel like to run his finger through them. But his eyes… They were Luke’s best feature. So clear and bright, they sparkled with so many emotions. Blue like the endless sky, Lawrence could stare into them all day long.

And then there was Luke’s presence itself. Lawrence couldn’t stop using the Force, touching his twin’s soul with it. It was so warm, so right, and so… perfect. He felt complete when he was connected with Luke like that. But he felt the need to be closer, physically closer. Lawrence wanted to feel with his body what he felt with his soul. To become one with his dearest brother…

Lawrence smiled darkly and followed the excited sounds of his twin. He found Luke next to a small waterfall, splashing the water around, laughing to himself with joy at the childlike gesture.

Lawrence didn’t approach him yet. He hid behind some vines, observing his precious brother. Luke was so innocent… It was almost a shame he would have to taint that Light. But Lawrence knew he had no choice. It was Luke’s destiny to stand by him and he could only do that if he embraced his dark heritage, if Luke joined him in the Dark. And Lawrence would make sure this would come to pass.

Soon.

He slowly walked up to Luke, who was now smelling some flowers, touching them delicately with reverence.

“I assume the greenhouse is to your liking?” He asked with a smile.

Luke turned fast around to look at him. There was a huge smile on his face, showing off his perfect white teeth. Luke’s eyes sparkled like the water he was playing with a few minutes ago.

He didn’t say anything but ran up to Lawrence, surprising him when his arms wound around him in a hug, face buried into his chest. Lawrence looked down at the mop of blond hair with wonder.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! This place is beautiful! I love it!” Mumbled Luke, the sound muffled by Lawrence’s clothing.

Lawrence let a dark smile spread over his face, knowing Luke couldn’t see him. He gently put one of his arms around Luke, hugging him back tightly. The other hand went to the top of his head, caressing the soft tresses slowly, possessively.

“My dearest brother. It was my pleasure.” He said in a whisper.

Lawrence would make sure that no one took this precious creature away from him.

Even if he would have to destroy the whole Galaxy to assure that.

Luke was his.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated?
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I seem to have a love-hate relationship with this fic.

Luke was sitting in the room he has been given in contemplation.

His stay on the Death Star so far has been…eventful.

He quickly adjusted to his new lifestyle and schedule. Yes, he had a schedule now, where he was learning about things like politics and manners. He also started to receive proper education in various subjects, worthy of the son of the Dark Lord. After all, they couldn’t have people think that Vader’s child and the heir’s brother was a dimwit.

But while Luke was fascinated by all that he was learning, the best part was the Force training. He had a natural talent for mastering his power. It came to Luke as easily as breathing. His father has been impressed with his fast progress, commenting on how this just proved that they were related. Apparently, both his father and twin were also Force powerful and talented.

During those times, when praise fell through the slits of the mask, Luke listened with rapt attention as his father sometimes let facts about his past slip through his lips. Vader did not like to talk about it, however. Especially mother. It was almost a taboo subject, and Luke rejoiced when his father forgot himself, letting him find out more about the woman who has given birth to him. She must have been beautiful while alive, from the way Vader would describe her as simply the most breathtaking creature in the Galaxy. The emotions he heard and felt coming from his father when he spoke about his dear, beloved Padmé… Luke felt like crying then. He would never meet his wonderful mother. He wanted to know how she died, but this was one thing that Vader never revealed. Whatever it was, it must still be too painful for the other to talk about.

Obi-Wan also seemed to be a subject best not breached. Luke thought that while he understood his father’s hate for the man who took him away from Vader and has lied to Luke about his parentage, there was still something strange he was feeling from his father… It was regret, but also… longing? Maybe Obi-Wan hurt his father in more ways than he initially thought…

The training, while fascinating, was also rigorous. Luke often felt like he couldn’t move after and wanted to do nothing more than to just drop where he was standing and go to sleep. The physical exercise was alright, but the mind lessons were taking their toll on him. So when things got really hard and too much to handle, Luke would hide away in his new favorite place on the Death Star: the greenhouse.

He still couldn’t stop his feelings of amazement at the marvel that this place was. So much water, exotic plants, and green. Green was everywhere. For someone who grew up on a desert planet like Tatooine this place truly looked like paradise.

Luke would go there to either walk around, marveling at the beauty of the plants, or simply sit in a quiet corner and meditate. His father sometimes joined him in those peaceful moments, a comfortable silence between them and the humming of their Force presences.

Luke did not miss Tatooine. He didn’t feel accepted there, treated more like a burden than an actual human being. He did think about his aunt and uncle sometimes, but those thoughts quickly disappeared when he felt his father’s presence. He finally belonged, was with his own flesh and blood, and he would not risk losing this, by reminiscing about the past.

His own flesh and blood… Now, that also included his brother. And this was an aspect of his new life that was starting to worry Luke.

Lawrence… was strange, to be honest.

While Luke did not understand how the dynamics between brothers, especially twins, should work, he had a feeling that his relationship with the other young man was not as it should be.

Lawrence was very quiet, Luke noticed. He almost didn’t talk and his expression seemed closed off, almost bored most of the time. Luke saw how people around the base looked at his brother in fear, trying to avoid him as much as they could.

While Luke could understand the uneasy his twin’s behavior could cause, he did not see the reason for their obvious terror when Lawrence appeared with him somewhere. He wasn’t violent, he never shouted or hurt anyone. He was just… cold.

Well, there was one instance when his brother would display any sort of emotions, and that was when he was with Luke.

It was as if Lawrence became a different person. He would smile kindly at Luke, his voice always warm and pleasant when the two spoke. His twin actually became… very affectionate during those times. He would often softly touch Luke on the arm when they spoke, put his hand on the small of his back when he was leading him somewhere, caress his cheek out of nowhere, saying nothing. He always hugged him tightly when they would greet each other in the morning, kissing his cheek delicately, almost with reverence.

Lawrence’s intense gaze never left Luke when they were together. Luke felt a little suffocated. His brother’s presence in the Force was strong and dominating. Luke often felt his twin’s powers reach out to his own, entwining them, when Luke’s own Force presence almost sang in content at the contact. But while his powers were clearly drawing him towards his twin, Luke himself wasn’t so convinced. So he had to admit, he did avoid the other a little, so he could get some peace of mind and be able to sort through his jumbled feelings.

At least he was getting better at blocking his thoughts and feelings from others.

Lawrence never trained with Luke. He did not understand why, but apparently his father was very adamant about it, that he be the only one teaching Luke. He said it was so Luke didn’t get confused by two different styles of teachings. Although, he did say that the Emperor will probably want to train him himself some day.

Luke still didn’t meet the Emperor. He was also still not allowed to just roam freely around the base. He needed to have an escort with him at all times, a bodyguard of sort. Although, he didn’t understand the need for one when he could easily defend himself. Well, maybe they were there to monitor him so he didn’t go into any of those rooms with closed doors that just called to him. He often felt either his brother or his father behind those doors and wondered what they were doing that Luke could not look at.

Maybe something terrible and violent?

This was another strange aspect of his life on the Death Star. He didn’t really witness much violence. Maybe a shouted order from time to time, a scuffle in the hallway between a prisoner and his guards, but besides that, nothing. It actually felt a little… staged. Like Luke wasn’t supposed to see the darker side of his new life.

But he couldn’t complain. He had everything he could ask for and he was more than happy to pretend to not notice some things if it meant staying with his family.

 

***

 

Lawrence was walking down the corridors of the Death Star, looking for his brother. For some reason, he couldn’t locate Luke with his Force powers. The other was getting better and better at his training, it seemed. But they were twins, two parts of one soul. Luke could not hide from him forever.

Yes, Lawrence easily noticed how the other avoided him. He didn’t worry about it too much. It was natural for Luke to feel uncomfortable with all the changes that have been happening around him.

He would learn.

The Emperor has spoken with him about Luke. He believed his brother was ready to start learning about the Dark Side properly; how to use the other side of the Force. His basic training was almost complete and the Emperor was happy with the fast progress Luke made under Vader’s tutelage. But both Lawrence and the Sith Lord knew that his father was nothing more than a pawn in the grand scheme of things. His love for Luke, how he reminded him of their mother… It was blinding Vader, who tried to preserve Luke’s innocence and Light in a world that did not allow for such luxury. This is why the Emperor has ordered Lawrence to start teaching Luke in his own way. Lawrence was the best for the job to convert his brother to the Dark Side fully, their twin status making it easier to manipulate Luke. Father would have to simply accept what was happening. Lawrence would make sure that his precious twin was as tainted as he was by the time he was done with him.

He finally stumbled upon Luke, but the picture that he saw made him freeze where he was.

Luke was talking with Grand Moff Tarkin, who apparently has been tasked with looking after the young man this time. They were both smiling, Luke laughing softly at something the older man said. Tarkin’s eyes were completely focused on his twin, gleaming with appreciative light. He had one of his hands on the younger’s shoulder, his fingers clasped tightly. Lawrence could feel the feelings of want and desire coursing through the Moff.

He saw red.

Luke was his and none else’s.

HIS!

He quickly walked up to the pair, keeping his composure. It wouldn’t do any good to scare Luke right away by simply cutting Tarkin down in half in front of him. No, he would get his revenge on the Moff later.

“Luke.” He greeted warmly.

His brother turned surprised blue, oh so blue, eyes on him.

“L-Lawrence!” He stuttered out as if caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

Well, he did something. He let Tarkin touch him when Lawrence was the only one allowed to do that. Luke needed to learn this fast.

“Grand Moff Tarkin.” He turned cold eyes to the older man, his tone dropping immediately from the pleasant one he used towards his twin.

Tarkin raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Damn that man, he was one of the few who was not scared of Lawrence. Tarkin knew that Lawrence would not kill him. He has been forbidden to do so by the Emperor himself. But he promised himself that one day, when the Moff outgrew his usefulness, he would ask the Emperor to have the pleasure of dealing with him.

Slowly.

Painfully.

Tarkin would look so much better with his eyes plucked out and hands cut off, so he wouldn’t be able to look at or touch his brother again.

“Lord Lawrence. Have you come to take Luke away?” He asked with challenge in his eyes.

Lawrence blinked in a way he knew would unnerve even Tarkin, tilting his head to the side like a predator watching his prey.

“Luke? I think you are forgetting yourself Grand Moff. It’s either Lord Skywalker or Lord Luke to you.” He said calmly.

The older man shifted uneasily a little under the penetrating stare.

“Forgive me, of course you are right, my Lord.” He answered.

“It’s okay Lawrence! I told him it’s alright to just call me Luke. All this Lord thing… I needed a break from it, I’m still not used to that.” Cut in Luke before things turned ugly.

Lawrence turned his intense eyes to Luke. His precious, innocent brother… Always sticking his neck out for others.

It was disgusting.

He needed to teach Luke that the only one he should care about was Lawrence. That everyone else was below them and did not deserve his twin’s attentions.

Only Lawrence.

“You are the son of Lord Vader himself and a brother of the heir to the Empire. Grand Moff Tarkin knows this and he also knows that he is required to show you proper respect, regardless of your own feelings about it. You need to start acting your status, Luke.” He reprimanded.

Luke frowned and looked down at the ground.

“I… I guess you are right.” He whispered.

Lawrence pushed through the Force feelings of disappointment towards Luke, hoping to manipulate the other into feeling even guiltier. He saw Luke’s frown deepen. The young man looked up at him with regret and shame in his eyes.

“Luke… We need to speak. Come.” Said Lawrence, extending his hand towards his twin.

While usually Luke was reluctant to touch him, this time, thanks to Lawrence’s manipulation, he softly took the outstretched hand as a way of apology.

Lawrence grasped it in his strong grip, marveling at the delicate skin he felt beneath his fingers.

He wanted to know if Luke was like that everywhere else.

Without another word, he dragged his twin away from Tarkin.

 

***

 

Luke felt terrible. Lawrence was right. All his training and lessons and he still wasn’t good enough. He still made so many stupid mistakes.

While he felt rather uncomfortable with how everyone has been calling him "Lord" and bowing to him when they saw him, he knew that his brother was right. Luke was no longer a simple farm boy. He was a part of the most powerful family in the Galaxy and he should really act like it. He only hoped his father would not learn about this. Luke hated disappointing him…

He felt Lawrence stop suddenly, still holding Luke’s hand in his constricting grip. Luke looked up from his musings. He noticed they were in front of the doors that led to the greenhouse. He didn’t even realize this is where they were heading.

He was also surprised by the choice. The last time he was here with Lawrence was when his twin showed the place to him the first time. Since then, the two have only met in passing really. He had a suspicious feeling his father was the reason for that.

Luke realized this was the first time in a long period of time that he was actually alone with Lawrence. It made him nervous.

“Brother?” He questioned.

Lawrence glanced at him over his shoulder, but said nothing. Still holding Luke’s hand in his own, he opened the door and dragged him inside.

They walked deep into the greenhouse, the only sound the water of the waterfall that has captured Luke’s attention the first time he was here.

Lawrence stood in front of it, turning around to face Luke. He grasped his twin’s hands tightly in his own, a strange gleam appearing in his eyes. He was smiling softly at him now.

“Luke…” Came his name, whispered softly.

Luke looked up at the other in confusion, a questioning look on his face.

“Yes? You said we needed to talk?”

Lawrence let go off one of his hands and put it against Luke’s cheek, caressing it softly.

Luke shuddered a little at the gesture. He felt strange. Whatever it was, something was pulling him towards Lawrence, preventing him from wrenching away from his twin’s strange gestures. Because he wanted to do that. He always was nervous when Lawrence became affectionate like that. It just… didn’t feel right. The way Lawrence sometimes looked at him… It really didn’t feel like brotherly love, but something much deeper and darker. But Luke’s Force presence, his very own soul… It sang every time the other was close, every time he touched him like that.

Luke was truly confused.

“I have spoken with the Emperor about you. He wishes for me to start your training.” Said Lawrence, still caressing his cheek.

Luke was even more surprised.

“Training? But I’m already training with father…”

Lawrence snorted, amusement appearing on his face.

“Did you truly think this was all the training you would receive? Luke, we are the Dark Side. And the Emperor believes that you are ready to start becoming like us. You will need to embrace your heritage if you want to stand by my side when I become Emperor.” Answered Lawrence.

Luke frowned. His stay on the Death Star so far has been so carefree, that he actually forgot about this. The Dark Side… Everyone always spoke of it like it was the biggest evil in the Galaxy. Could he actually do it? Embrace the Dark?

Wait…

“Stand by your side?” He questioned.

Lawrence’s eyes sparkled, his smile turning giddy. It looked a little… disturbing on the other.

“Of course. You are my brother, my twin. While I may be the heir, you will rule with me as my adviser. It is your destiny by birthright.”

For some strange reason, those words did not reassure Luke. If anything, they made him feel more nervous.

“I’m not sure I’m cut out to… to become someone like that. I am not… What will the people think…”He started, but Lawrence silenced him with a finger to his lips, making a shushing noise.

Luke’s eyes widened. He fell silent immediately.

“Luke… You do not have to prove anything to anybody. You are perfect the way you are. And you are way above those lowlifes. They should be begging to even be able to breathe the same air as you do. The only thing you need to do is embrace the Dark Side. Let me guide you, my dearest brother… Let me be the one to show you your true power…”

Lawrence has grasped Luke’s face in both of his hands while talking, his own now very close to Luke’s. Their breathing mingled together. He was looking deep into Luke’s eyes with intensity and power. The young man felt himself becoming hypnotized by his twin’s gaze. Luke felt a strange haze coming over his mind, his eyelids dropping a little. There was this weird tension in the air as if electricity was sparking around them. Luke felt his soul cry out to his brother’s Force presence. It told him to move closer.

Which he did.

“Lawrence…” He whispered.

It was then that Lawrence kissed him for the first time among the endless green of the small paradise.

 

***

 

He didn’t plan to do that. Not yet at least.

He wanted to introduce Luke slowly to this part of their future relationship so he wouldn’t scare him away. But his precious brother…

Luke was irresistible.

Lawrence felt his soul sing at the first contact of their lips. It was perfect. Luke’s lips were so soft, so sweet. He felt complete. The young heir did not know anymore where he began and his twin ended. They were two souls, joined as one. But there was still something missing.

He needed to be closer.

He moved one of his hands to Luke’s waist to crush his brother against his own body. Lawrence groaned into Luke’s mouth at how well they fit together. His smaller twin was made for him, he just knew it. His other hand moved to grip Luke’s head, keeping it in place. Lawrence deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue forcefully inside the willing mouth. Luke tasted like the sweetest of wines.

But it was still not enough, the darkness of his corrupted heart telling him to completely consume the other, make him his. His Dark wanting to taint the Light it felt in his brother.

More.

He needed more.

Lawrence ground his hips into the other’s, hearing him whimper softly into his mouth. He set a slow rhythm, rocking them both till he felt his own erection brushing Luke’s hardening length.

He separated their mouths, both needing to catch their breaths. They were panting harshly, Luke now also moving to meet Lawrence’s thrusts. Lawrence looked down at his twin and felt dark desire and possessiveness coil inside himself.

Luke was the picture of debauchery. His cheeks were painted with a rosy blush. Lips, red from their kiss, were parted seductively. Luke’s blue eyes have become darker, his eyelids closed halfway in pleasure. His shirt fell to the side a little during their heated kiss, exposing pale skin.

Lawrence lowered his face to Luke’s neck, kissing it hungrily. The taste and smell of Luke filled his senses.

He smelt power.

So much power.

“Luke… My precious brother… My soul…” He muttered between kisses.

Luke only moaned in response. They were both drunk from being so close. Their Force powers, their souls, emotions; suddenly they shared everything. Lawrence was Luke and Luke was Lawrence.

And yet, it still wasn’t enough.

“More… I need more…” Muttered Lawrence in a fervent tone.

He jerked away from Luke and quickly lowered his brother to the ground. Luke went willingly, still lost in the strange haze that has overtaken him. He didn’t seem to be fully aware of what was going on.

And he didn’t need to. Lawrence would guide him. He would be there for Luke always.

Forever.

He started to unbutton his twin’s shirt, his hands caressing every part of exposed skin they could reach. Luke squirmed below him, his moans growing almost wanton. Lawrence has never before felt such dark pleasure and desire. Not even when he was killing, blood spraying everywhere, painting the world beautifully in red.

This… this was so much better. Nothing could compare to the feeling of his brother under him, panting in need.

Well… Maybe except one other thing…

He moved his hand to Luke’s pants, opening them fast, his hand diving inside his twin’s underwear to grasp his leaking cock.

It was a mistake.

Luke jerked away from his grip suddenly. He shouted out in surprise, terror appearing on his face. He was looking at Lawrence in fright, his lips opening and closing in shock.

Blue eyes were wide and clear of the haze that has overtaken them before.

Lawrence reached out with his hand towards his brother’s face, but Luke scampered away. He quickly stood up without a word, zipping up his pants. Lawrence was still sitting on the floor, looking up at the other.

Luke just shook his head, his face pale, and then ran out of the garden, not looking back.

Lawrence gazed at the waterfall in silence.

He already felt the loss of his twin, his soul yearning for the other to come back to him, to let them be close again. He was hungry for that feeling of completeness.

More.

It was painful and Lawrence did not like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kinda got inspired to write the chapter pretty fast?
> 
> Go wild you sinners!

Lawrence was not happy.

It has been a week since his kiss with Luke. A week of trying to track his brother down and get him alone with no success.

The other has been avoiding him.

Lawrence growled in annoyance.

This was not supposed to happen. He was going to slowly introduce his precious twin to the Dark Side, taint him piece by piece, until there was nothing left. Their physical joining was to take place after Lawrence had Luke so ensnared that the other wouldn’t be able to separate himself from his brother. But Luke had to go and be irresistible, with those beautiful eyes of his and pouty lips. And Lawrence fell for the temptation that was his twin, with his soul singing, his Dark Force powers purring in appreciation at the domination of his brother.

And now Lawrence was forced to track said brother down like a predator hunting for his prey.

But it was harder than he thought it would be. Luke wasn’t in any of the usual places one would find him. No one knew where he has vanished to or who was responsible for him this time around. It was almost as if he never existed. Not only that, Luke was actually blocking him from finding him through the Force. While Lawrence was proud his twin became so powerful so fast, it was also hindering his plans a little. And it was making his own soul whine towards that of his precious twin. It couldn’t feel him, his Force powers grasping nothing but emptiness.

It was painful, especially after the taste he got of what they could be like close together.

Lawrence looked down at the man he just struck down with his red lightsaber. He grimaced at the burned body. While lightsabers were fast and precise, they lacked one thing: they didn’t make people bleed. And Lawrence enjoyed watching the life liquid seep from his victims’ bodies. He was always fascinated by the color. The red of blood… It could be so vibrant that it almost hurt your eyes, but sometimes it was as dark as the night, almost black. There were so many shades and hues to it and Lawrence wanted to see every single one of them. And he knew he could do that.

After all, everyone bleeds.

 

***

 

Luke was hiding.

He couldn’t face what has transpired between him and Lawrence. It was too much for a simple farm boy like him, even with the education he has been getting.

He knew, he knew from the beginning that there was something wrong with the way his twin has been acting around him. But his Force powers, his very own soul betrayed him and lulled Luke into a false sense of security. He lied to himself, thinking that maybe he was just being dumb, that Lawrence was probably acting like every other twin.

But he wasn’t.

Luke cried. Just when he thought his life was becoming better, it had to go downhill again. He was so happy to find out he had a family, that his father and twin were alive. That he would be living with them.

Now…

Now he wished Vader never picked him up from Tatooine.

He wanted to go back there, back to his aunt and uncle. To the moisturize farm, to glasses of milk, and the scorching desert sun.

Go back where everything was so much simpler.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice when the doors to his hiding spot have opened.

“Child? What are you doing in the storage room?” Came a familiar, modulated voice.

Luke looked up startled at his father, tears streaming down his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away. He couldn’t tell his father what happened. It was too shameful. His father would hate him and then what? He would be left alone again.

“Luke?! Why are you crying?!” Came the voice again, this time panicked.

Vader almost run up to Luke, taking him by the shoulders. The hollow eyes of his mask were looking straight into Luke’s face. His father reached up with one of his big, gloved hands, and wiped away the tears. The hand stayed on Luke’s cheek, holding it gently.

Luke almost flinched away from the gesture. It reminded him too much of Lawrence.

Of course his father noticed his discomfort immediately. He let go of Luke’s face, silently observing him, his other hand still holding his child’s arm tightly.

“Luke… My child… What happened? Who has hurt you?” Asked his father softly.

His voice, it was so full of worry, of love for his son. Luke wanted to cry again. Vader has been nothing but good to him, a proper father that was making up for the lost years.

He wanted to tell him everything.

Luke opened his mouth, the words about what was bothering him at the tip of his tongue.

But then he remembered.

This wasn’t all Lawrence’s fault, was it? After all, Luke did kiss him back, he did moan in pleasure at his twin’s dominant behavior. He did rock back against Lawrence, feeling so, so good…

Luke was disgusted with himself. What would his father think of such depraved child? He would hate him, cast him out.

No. Vader must never find out.

“I-it’s nothing father… I am simply overwhelmed with everything that has been happening in my life lately… I guess I just couldn’t hold it in any longer.” He lied.

He hated it. Hated lying to the man who has been nothing but kind to him. To his own father.

The guilt only grew as Vader swept him up in a hug, enveloping him with his dark cape. Luke hid his face in shame in his father’s chest, letting the darkness hide his tears.

“Oh, my dear, precious child… You should have told me. It’s understandable. So much has changed in your life in such a short time. This is completely normal, believe me. You shouldn’t bottle it up. Next time this happens, just find me. Alright?” Whispered Vader.

He was petting Luke on the head, like you do to a small child to calm them down after a nightmare.

Luke has never before felt so bad in his life. He did not deserve a kind father like Vader.

They sat like that, father and child, with Luke’s sobbing the only sound in the small storage room.

 

***

 

Vader was furious. He knew, he just knew that Lawrence had something to do with Luke’s state of distress. He was the only one who could get under his twin’s skin and the only one who could have any reason to hurt Luke.

“You! Where is Lord Lawrence currently?” He asked a passing Stormtrooper.

The trooper looked nervous and he was moving fast from the opposite direction.

This is probably where he would find his son.

“My Lord! Lord Lawrence is… He is in the next sector.” Answered the man hastily.

Vader’s eyes narrowed under his mask.

“And is Lord Lawrence by any chance in one of his moods again?” He pressed.

In the Force, Vader felt the Stormtrooper’s fear. It was everywhere.

“Y-yes, My Lord.” He stuttered out.

Vader only felt his ire rising. It seemed he would have to clean up Lawrence’s mess. Again.

“You may go. Tell everyone that my son and I are not to be disturbed. Understood?”

“Yes, My Lord!” Answered the trooper and practically ran away.

Lord Darth Vader didn’t spare his escaping form a glance and just marched towards where his deranged son supposedly was.

He should have expected what he saw.

Lawrence was standing in the middle of a training room that he has claimed for himself years ago. He was covered in blood from head to toe, the red liquid dripping all over the floor. Body parts of the people he has killed were strewn around the room. A man, one of the lesser Officers, was trying to crawl away from him, slipping on the blood. Lawrence stood over him, his face empty of expression. His eyes were hollow, looking at his victim, watching him like a hawk. He had a bloodied knife in his hand. His lightsaber has been discarded, laying forgotten on the floor in a pool of blood.

“Lawrence!” Growled out Vader.

His son turned away from the man that was begging for mercy now. He looked at his father, that empty expression still there.

“Yes?” He asked with no emotion.

“What have you done to Luke?” Questioned Vader, ignoring the wails of the Officer.

The change was instant. At the mention of his twin, a gleam appeared in his son’s eyes. His lips turned in a smile. Lawrence turned to face him fully.

“Luke? Why father, I have done nothing to my dearest brother. In fact, I haven’t seen him for a week now. Do you know by any chance where he has been hiding?” He said, excitement evident in his voice now.

Vader looked in shock at the transformation. There was something he was missing, something important. But he was certain of one thing: Luke’s state of misery was connected with Lawrence. His deranged son would not be so happy unless it was at someone’s pain.

“Whatever you have done, you will cease this! Luke is not one of your experiments Lawrence!” He warned.

Lawrence blinked slowly, as if surprised. Then he tsked at Vader with obvious disapproval.

“Father, father… This is exactly the reason why the Emperor is giving Luke to me for further training. You are too soft on him.” He said with a smirk.

Vader felt a trickle of fear pass through him for his other child. When did Lawrence and the Emperor even discuss this? Why wasn’t he informed?

“When… When did that happen? Has the Emperor been so unhappy with my progress with Luke that he feels the need to take him away from me?” He questioned.

Lawrence titled his head to the side, watching his father in silence. He was still smirking. The blood was slowly starting to dry on his face, making it look like a peel-away mask.

“Oh no, he has been more than happy with how much you have taught Luke. But the Emperor… He worries, you see. He thinks that your… compassion towards Luke is hindering his Dark Side training; that you haven’t even started yet, by the way. So he has decided that I would be the better choice this time around.” Answered Lawrence.

Vader looked at him in disbelief.

“My compassion?”

“Yes. Your love for Luke has been clearly stopping you from training him properly in the Dark arts. You are trying to preserve his Light. The Emperor knows this and that cannot be allowed. You should be happy he hasn’t punished you for this transgression against our Side, father.” Continued Lawrence.

Vader felt anger course through him. They had no right…

“Oh, we have every right, father. Luke will rule by my side one day. He must embrace the Dark… or be eliminated. He is too powerful for any other alternative.”

“Get out of my thoughts!” Shouted Vader.

Lawrence only chuckled at his anger.

“Why father? There are so many interesting things in that head of yours that I’m sure the Emperor would just love to hear about.” He said, his expression growing more malicious.

Vader took a physical step back from Lawrence who hasn’t moved an inch from his spot.

Suddenly his son’s eyes started glowing slightly. Vader knew what that meant. He was accessing the Force with more power than usually.

Vader felt the barriers he put on his most private thoughts breaking under Lawrence’s attack. He had no chance to defend himself. His son was already more powerful than he has ever been.

“Tell me, father… What do you see when you look at my dearest twin? A child you have lost and need to make up to? Me, if I didn’t turn out the way I have? Or maybe… you don’t want to taint him with the Dark, because he reminds you of someone else…” Taunted Lawrence.

Vader heard his words, but could feel nothing but pain from the assault. He didn’t even notice when Lawrence was right in front of him, his eyes full of that sickening glow that lit up his blood streaked face.

“Tell me father… Do you see mother when you look at my brother?” He continued.

Vader tried to move away, but the pain was too great. He couldn’t focus.

“Do you think of her, father? Do you… want to touch Luke, like you have touched her?” Came Lawrence’s now darkening voice.

This seemed to be shocking enough for Vader to break away from the mental hold.

“YOU DERANGED CHILD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND COMPLETELY?!” He shouted, enraged.

How dare Lawrence even suggest such vile thing?! That he would think about Luke like that… That was…

He had no words for this.

But Lawrence just burst out laughing madly. Vader itched to grab his lightsaber and cut his crazed offspring down. He would be doing everyone a favor. If only the Emperor didn’t favor the young man…

“Oh, father! But this is nothing but the raw truth! It is all there, in the back of your mind!” Came Lawrence’s voice after he calmed down a little.

Vader fumed. He was going to…

“A, a, a! I wouldn’t do that if I were you father. My, what nasty thoughts you have about me, I have no idea what I did to deserve so much hate from you.”

“You vile snake! I will not stand by while you insult both my and your mother’s honor!” He replied with anger.

Lawrence quieted down. That empty expression appeared on his face again. He blinked slowly.

“Oh? Since you know so much about honor father… Tell me, does dear Luke know what, or rather who, killed mother?” He asked with no emotion.

Vader blanched at the question. He couldn’t answer that. And he knew that his son knew exactly why.

Vader could never tell Luke the truth about the boy’s mother. He would hate him.

He couldn’t lose Luke.

Lord Darth Vader looked as his other child turned to the Officer who has managed to crawl away from him a little. Ignoring Vader, Lawrence walked up to the pitiful man and lifted him up by the neck using the Force.

“And where do you think you are going?” He asked the Officer.

The man in his hold chocked, no words coming out.

Suddenly blood sprayed everywhere, the now dead body falling to the floor.

The man’s neck has burst from the Force pressure.

Lawrence looked over his shoulder at Vader, fresh blood dripping from his face, his eyes glowing brightly.

“Remember father – I know all your secrets.”

 

***

 

“Luke.”

The young man froze. He has been found.

“L-Lawrence!” He squeaked, turning around to face his brother.

Lawrence was standing calmly before him, not a hair out of place. He was looking at Luke, but his eyes were hollow for the first time, instead of the usual intense stare. Luke shuffled nervously. He had no idea what to do.

“Lawrence…” He started, but was interrupted by the other.

“Forget about it. We need to start on your training, least the Emperor become dissatisfied with your lack of progress.” He cut with no emotion in his voice.

While Luke felt really uncomfortable around the other after what happened, he also felt a little… hurt? Yes, that was what he was feeling. Because for the first time…

Lawrence was indifferent towards him.

And this caused his soul to cry, cry in pain.

Rejection, it shouted.

No, this wasn’t right. He shouldn’t feel like this. What they did was wrong! It was good that Lawrence no longer looked at him with that strange light in his eyes, no longer smiled at him warmly, no longer touched him…

Right?

“Luke, please, follow me.” Came the same empty voice.

Luke observed as Lawrence just turned around and started walking.

Didn’t even wait for Luke to respond.

Didn’t touch him.

Rejection.

Luke caught up to the other quickly. They walked silently side by side. Luke kept sneaking glances at the other to see if there would be any change of behavior.

But Lawrence kept looking ahead.

Rejection!

They reached a sector Luke hasn’t been in before. Lawrence brought him in front of a dark door. His brother opened it and they walked inside a room filled with darkness.

After they were both inside, the door shut behind them with a loud sound. Luke almost jumped in fright. He couldn’t see a thing in the darkness, his brother’s Force presence usually so loud, now almost non-existent.

He felt alone.

Suddenly, a single lamp at the ceiling lit up. It was bright, blinding Luke for a second. He needed some time to adjust to the sudden change.

“Luke, come here.” Came Lawrence’s voice to his right.

Luke, finally able to open his eyes fully without blinking, turned towards the source of the voice.

And froze.

His twin was standing next to a metal table, a silver knife in his hand. But that wasn’t what shocked Luke.

It was the partly naked man tied to said table.

“W-what?!” He questioned, his mouth gaping.

Lawrence didn’t even spare a single glance for the man who was now moaning behind his gagged mouth. He was looking at Luke.

“I told you, we need to start on your Dark Side training. And the first part of it is you accepting your dark urges.” He answered calmly.

Luke shook his head in denial.

“No, no… What are you talking about?” He whispered, still in shock.

He didn’t want to think about where this was going.

Lawrence sighed, resigned.

“Come here, Luke. You don’t want to disappoint the Emperor and father, right? You don’t want to disappoint… me?” He questioned.

Luke trembled in fear. No, this was wrong! This was so very wrong!

“But I…” He started.

Lawrence’s face finally showed some emotions.

It was disappointment.

“I see… I should have known, you are still too weak…” He said, glancing at the bound man, his gaze leaving Luke.

REJECTION.

“No! I… Let me try, please!” Said Luke hastily.

He wouldn’t disappoint again. He will make them all proud, show that he was worthy of his position.

That he belonged to their family.

Luke, still trembling, walked slowly to his twin brother. Lawrence’s eyes were back on him again. He held out the hand with the knife towards Luke, expectantly.

Luke took the cold handle with shaking fingers. He almost dropped the weapon.

“What do I…?” He questioned, confused.

Lawrence titled his head in that strange way of his.

“Cut him open.” Was the short order.

Luke gulped, closing his eyes for a minute. Could he actually do it? If he did that… This man before him would surely die.

But he knew he had no choice. This was his life now.

He would make them proud.

Slowly, Luke walked up close to the man, his gaze avoiding Lawrence who was standing not far away, watching.

Luke lifted the knife above the pale flesh before him. The man’s chest was rising and falling fast. Luke chanced a look at his face. This was a mistake. He saw the tears, the pleading in his eyes, how he tried to beg for mercy from behind the gag.

Luke flinched away.

“I-I… I c-can’t….” He mumbled.

He was already moving away, but a body behind him stopped his movements. A strong arm wrapped around his waist holding him tight against a hard rock chest. Luke felt a warm breath ghosting over his ear. Another hand grabbed his chin from behind, turning his head forcefully to look at the man before him.

“Luke…” Came Lawrence’s voice, now filled with warmth again.

Luke’s soul sang.

“All you have to do is put the knife against his skin and push down. Nothing more. The rest will come naturally once you let your dark instincts lead you.” Continued Lawrence.

But Luke just trembled, shaking his head. Tears appeared in his eyes.

“N-no... P-please… I can’t! Don’t make me do this!” He pleaded with the other.

But Lawrence just moved the hand that was holding his chin to grasp Luke’s hand that was holding the knife.

“Come on Luke… Just put a little force behind it…” He whispered against his ear.

Lawrence forced Luke’s hand to push some into the skin. Red welled under the knife, the wound shallow, but deep enough to start bleeding. Luke wanted to look away, but he couldn’t.

Lawrence.

Lawrence was holding him with the Force.

“Look at it Luke… Don’t think of this nothing as a living being. Treat him as an empty canvas that you can use to create something beautiful. See how the blood looks against his pale skin? How vibrant it is? How it creates patterns as it pours out of him?” Goaded Lawrence, his breathing picking up in speed.

And Luke could see it all. He looked, fascinated with the contrast between flesh and the life liquid. Lawrence was right. In a morbid way, it was beautiful.

“My precious twin… Do it… Let the Dark out…” Came the whisper in his ear, lips touching the outer shell.

And without thought Luke cut deeper into the flesh below his hand, guided by his brother. His eyes widened in amazement at how much blood there was, how red it looked. Alive. He completely ignored the pained screams of the man he was cutting into, too focused on the sight before.

Luke felt Lawrence start rocking into him from behind, his excited breathing the only sound in his ear.

“More.” Came the command.

Luke did not know what overtook him in that moment. It was like being yourself, but also watching yourself from afar.

Luke cut and slashed like mad, the warm liquid spraying all over him and his twin behind him. He didn’t understand why, but he felt like he has done this before, so many times. It felt so natural, why was he even resisting.

His soul purred at the taint of the Dark that was spreading over it.

Or did it?

Luke looked at the bloody mess he made. The man was already dead, yet the blood still pumped. He had the strangest urge to touch it.

Luke let go of the knife, the weapon clattering to the floor with a resounding sound. He reached with the hand, putting it inside one of the deeper wounds he made. It came up covered in blood. Luke looked at in the lamp’s light with wide, fascinated eyes. How shiny it looked... Like rubies...

He wanted…

“Do it.” Came another command.

And Luke did. He brought the hand up to his mouth, licking it.

Luke moaned as the first taste of blood hit his tongue. This coppery taste… There was no way to describe how incredible it was.

Lawrence groaned behind him, his now rigid erection brushing insistently against Luke’s behind. His rocking grew is intensity. Luke moaned wantonly, his own length hardening.

That strange haze from a week ago was back, clouding his thoughts. Luke felt Lawrence kissing his neck, sucking on the exposed skin.

He felt his brother’s Force presence, his very soul smothering his own. It was trying to dominate him, make him submit to his twin.

And Luke did just that.

He was high, high from their joining. Their souls mixed again, just like before. And he didn’t want it to ever end. All thoughts about the wrongness of the act evaporated.

He felt accepted.

Complete.

But there was this growing need for more, so much more. A hunger so strong…

Was it him? Did he truly hunger for such unholy union with his own brother?

Who was he anyway? Luke? Lawrence?

Or both?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT I HAVE GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC?!

_There are voices and feelings. And slowly colors and light appear too. He feels them, not truly understanding what it is that he is feeling._

_A wave of something unpleasant, something negative hits him. His eyes open slightly more, looking at those above._

_Two figures, giants, are hovering over him. They feel different than the nice, warm shape that he was used to._

_Their voices grit on his sensitive ears. He doesn’t like those two presences. He squirms, letting out a soft cry of distress._

_“I don’t want to look at him.” Come words that he does not understand._

_But he understands the negative feelings that come with the words. They were spoken by the bigger, black shape._

_For some reason, he feels like something inside him has been hurt._

 

***

 

_He is a child, bright and curious about the world around him._

_But his brightness is damped compared to other children. If he even knew other children to begin with._

_His world is filled with black and silence. The only other living beings he knows are adults. He is not allowed to play with other children._

_He is not allowed to play at all._

 

***

 

_The tutors come and go. They teach him how to write and read, about worlds far away, about his future duties, how to act in every situation that might come his way._

_But they do not teach him what to do when he finally meets his father._

 

***

 

_Lord Darth Vader hates him, hates the very idea of him. He can feel it, see it in his mind._

_When he sees his own name and face in that dark place, right next to it he sees a woman._

_She is beautiful, with dark hair and warm eyes. She wears gowns woven from the richest materials._

_He doesn’t ask who the woman is. He knows._

 

***

 

_The Emperor trains him himself when he is not busy ruling the Galaxy._

_Control over the Force comes to him as easy as breathing. It does not shock those around him, considering who sired him._

_This is also the first time he kills._

_He is 10._

_He looks at the man he choked to death without feelings. His control still needed some polishing, because he actually managed to separate the head from the rest of the body, instead of just cutting off the man’s air supply._

_He watches the red blood seeping from the decapitated flesh in fascination._

 

***

 

_When he makes his lightsaber he makes sure the stream of energy coming from it is blood red._

_His fascination with the life liquid grows to an unhealthy level._

_It makes him feel whole and alive, seeing others bleed._

 

***

 

_His meetings with his father are short and tense. Vader can’t seem to look at him for longer than a few minutes without blowing up._

_He does not react to his father’s anger and outright rejection on the outside._

_But on the inside he is breaking piece by piece._

 

***

 

_The emptiness is the worst. It causes him to lose control over his powers, to lash out._

_His eyes glow during those times._

_He starts his experiments, wanting to find what it is that makes others tick that he is missing._

_The Emperor just watches him with glee while his father remains absent._

 

***

 

_He knows people on the Death Star are afraid of him. He does not care much._

_They cannot do a lot about it considering he is the Heir to the Empire and their future ruler. Better to be on his good side._

_He knows that using the people that work there for his experiments and frustrations is not the best idea; they need alive workers. So once a month he goes to a nearby planet to gather live specimens. The people call it “the hunting.”_

_He finds the name fitting._

 

***

 

_He is a young adult now, properly trained, wholly dipped in the Dark Side of the Force. The perfect Heir._

_But he does not feel anything about this. He still feels empty like something is missing; like a part of him has been torn away._

_For the first time in his life he cries._

_This is how his father finds him._

 

***

 

_Vader tries to bring them together after years of neglect. But it’s too late._

_If he were anyone else, he would shout at the Sith Lord, tell him all about his feelings._

_But he doesn’t. He doesn’t feel anything besides cold fury and that never ending emptiness._

_He pretends to understand and even starts calling him “father.”_

_But the mocking tone of his voice does not leave any illusions to how he feels about the issue._

 

***

 

_He is manipulative and he is good at it. When he needs to, he can charm anyone to do his bidding, the good looks he inherited from both his parents helping along the way._

_He does not find himself interested in romance or even sex. He does it once, to see how it feels._

_The feeling of emptiness he feels after is nothing new._

 

***

 

_He knows that he is slowly losing his mind. His control over his powers is slipping, the devastating outbursts of energy more common._

_His father nags him about it, tries to help in his own way._

_The Emperor only encourages his self-destruction._

 

***

 

_When the news of his twin reach him he does not believe them at first. It must be another trick of his father to help him with his madness._

_But then he feels him, feels him in the Force. It’s like a door has been opened, something in his mind and soul clicks._

_The emptiness suddenly isn’t there. The cold Dark is overtaken by the warm Light._

_He equally loves and hates the feeling._

 

***

 

_His brother is so bright. For the first time in his life he feels something positive._

_He wants to feel more of that which he has been denied for so long._

_His feelings turn into obsession._

_He wants to consume that Light, to have it for himself._

 

***

 

_For the first time in his life he desires to be one with another._

 

***

 

_Touching his brother, looking into his hazed over blue eyes, hearing his soft moans of pleasure; it is utter bliss._

_He feeds off those positive feelings, finally feeling them himself._

_He will never let anyone take this away from him._

_Never._

 

***

 

_When their souls join in the Force he feels excited; whole._

_He loses himself completely for the first time in his life._

_It scares him._

 

***

 

_Who is he? Is he Lawrence? Is he Luke? Both?_

_HE WANTS TO KNOW!_

 

***

 

Their separation is painful. Lawrence is screaming and Luke is terrified. The haze from their soul joining vanished completely.

“I AM LAWRENCE! LAWRENCE!”

Luke looks in fear at his twin. He slowly backs away from the other. Out of the corner of his eye he notices that the objects in the room are slowly floating in the air. The dead body on the table is trembling, the light overhead flickers madly.

Lawrence keeps screaming, his hands gripping his hair, probably ripping some of it out. There are tears streaming down his face, his eyes wide open, glowing white.

Luke throws himself to the side when the knife he used before flies straight at his heart. He is on the floor now, trying to think of a way to stop this, help his twin.

The salvation comes in the form of his father bursting inside the room. He extends his hand towards Lawrence.

Lawrence suddenly starts chocking a little, his screams stopping. The objects in the room clatter to the floor loudly, the light overhead shining still.

His twin is breathing hard now, moves his hands to stop the invisible force around his throat. The glow in his eyes is diminishing.

Luke cannot bear to see his brother like this. He gets up and starts running towards him, but Vader uses his other hand to Force throw Luke away.

“Don’t come any closer Luke! He is too unstable and your presence will only make things worse!” Rasps out his father with clear effort.

It seems like he is having trouble using the Force on Lawrence who is answering back with his own power. It tries to protect its owner, slowly pushing the Sith Lord out of the room, lessening his hold.

But Lawrence is too lost, too out of control to win this. He finally let’s go, crumpling to the floor, barely breathing; unconscious.

Luke cries out in distress at this. He didn’t notice before, but there are tears streaming down his own cheeks. He feels physical pain in his heart at what his brother is going through; unable to help. His soul cries out to its other half, but only silence answers it.

Emptiness and cold Dark.

His father falls to his knees, exhausted.

Everything is suddenly quiet; the only sounds in the room are Vader’s rasping breath and Luke’s soft sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
